


Court of Indulgence

by LachianReveler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Bodily Fluids, Come Inflation, Djinni & Genies, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Force-Feeding, Gratuitous Smut, In Public, Intoxication, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgy, Other, Penises, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Royalty, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachianReveler/pseuds/LachianReveler
Summary: Throwing off the ravages of a now-vanished plague, Sultan Mehdi seeks to prove his worthiness on his father's throne - but there always seems to be something distracting him, even as his trusted advisor prepares a suitable demonstration of the kingdom's prosperity and plenty.Who am I kidding, this is indulgent smut about a bunch of hot guys doing each other on the sly and getting bloated from indulgence. Wildly incomplete. Will be expanded on as I think of it. Possible multiple endings, which will necessitate more tags.





	Court of Indulgence

"My sultan, what do you suppose his purpose is in this?" Sultan Mehdi ibn Fawaz looked up from the fountain, squinting in the sunlight at Gaffar, who was pulling his trousers back up and belting them into place. He bowed his head a moment in a silent apology for the interruption as the half-naked young man stood up from the seat at the fountain with a sigh.

"What else? His amusement, I suppose. He still speaks the truth. A realm of prosperity and power should be able to demonstrate exactly that - and, indeed, what better way to illustrate wealth than plenty? This festival will do exactly that. It is a show of opulence," the Sultan opened one hand, gesturing to the lavish garden, "and for others, it is charity, from their watchful sultan to them."  
Nodding to himself, Gaffar stroked at his short beard and considered it as his eyes trailed down the sultan's exposed form. "Though it seems so expensive..."

Mehdi laughed, beckoning Gaffar to follow. "That is the whole point! I will get the money back in the end, so let Kourosh have his snickers - he will see a demonstration of wealth to keep other kings talking for generations. Besides," he gestured to Gaffar, "you will be enjoying them right beside me. I wouldn't skip you over." A hand found its way to cup one of Gaffar's cheeks as they stood, thigh to thigh.  
The other young man smirked. "I would hope not, my friend." The sultan smiled, the expression fading as the guards approached and sending him scrambling for his own trousers.  
"Now leave me," he commanded, the brief moment of cameraderie ending as the two returned to their proscribed roles, the rest of his council entering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sultan raised an eyebrow at the black-clad advisor, Kourosh chuckling softly. "It would be a way to get the wagging tongues to still - they would stop calling your council 'the nursery-" Further words were interrupted by the man dodging a thrown goblet from the enraged sultan. "Ah! My sultan, they speak where you cannot here - it is their words, not mine!"  
Fuming, the young man slowly sank back into his throne. "The plague took my father and most of his advisors with it. I and my counselors will not stand for this... this slander!" His hands shaking he jumped up and began pacing.

"Then prove the worth of yourself - show them all what you've achieved in so short a time. I can help, of course." Kourosh offered a sly, unctious smile as the sultan slowed his pacing. The younger man scowled as he turned to face Kourosh, beckoning him to speak. "Oh, I was merely saying, with the help of your steward, I can bring you some of the best cooks in the realm and beyond. Along with some suitable shipments of additional foodstuffs."

Mehdi sighed, rubbing his temples as he turned away, towards the dining hall. "Much like tonight?" Kourosh nodded as he followed Mehdi into the room, with servants already setting out dishes of roasted lamb and pigeon, loaves of bread. Gaffar, Hadi and Rahim stood quickly as the sultan entered, who took his seat. "Then see it done, speak to whom you must, you have my support." The black-robed advisor bowed and withdrew as the sultan tore off a chunk of meat and stuffed it in his mouth, hastily swilling from a goblet as the others bowed and sat, beginning their own meal.

Time flew past, and by the time he ended the meal he slumped back in his throne with a groan, the others having done their best to keep up with their sultan and were adjusting trousers and shirts around their own bulging stomachs, with Medhi looking down in surprise at the stubborn roundness of his midsection. He put a hand to it, only for a belch to escape and the others could barely suppress a snicker as the sultan glared at them. "Well?" he demanded as they fell silent - only for Gaffar to let out a long belch of his own, prompting a snort from the sultan. "I salute your... stamina, my lords," he offered by way of an apology, getting up with a grunt and rubbing at his bulging stomach, the devastated feast evidence of their gluttony.

Wordlessly he beckoned them to follow, bringing them to the baths and holding up his arms for the body servants to undress him. Moments later he was seated on a warm tile bench as water flowed down his back, idly rubbing his stomach to soothe the ache within as the other three settled nearby, equally naked and no less bloated for it. For several long minutes, the only sound heard over the flow of water was the occasional belch, or a rumbling gurgle from an overpacked stomach as, unnoticed, a dark-clad figure tipped a vial into the stream and slipped out.

Steam rose from the warm water as the four relaxed, but before long all were shifting in their seats, casting sidelong glances at one another - or more specifically the rising arousal each was sporting. Hadi hesitantly slipped a hand through the water, reaching for Rahim, only to stop when he met Mehdi's eyes. The sultan smirked, and reached over to wrap a hand around Gaffar's bare member, drawing a grunt from the other man. "I've seen what you two get up to after sparring," he added, slowly pumping along Gaffar's length as Hadi nodded, sidling up to Rahim with a flush.

"Are you offering something more, then?" Gaffar prodded the Sultan's full belly, prompting a soft belch as Mehdi swept a leg over, straddling the other man, belly to belly with a wordless grin as he ground slowly into the bearded protector. "The usual?" Mehdi's answer was to lean in and kiss Gaffar, who stiffened a moment before wrapping his arms loosely around the over-eager sultan, shifting and squirming as he felt heat rising from his loins. A soft gasp sounded from Hadi as Rahim slipped between the fighter's cheeks, holding him in his lap, and Gaffar lifted Mehdi up in his lap to line up and press his own throbbing erection home.

Mehdi let out a pleased moan as he sank down on that shaft, his own grinding against Gaffar's gurgling, rounded middle. While far from the first time they had shared such an intimate moment, it felt rather more needed than usual as Gaffar spread his legs. Was he truly so pent up? But the squeeze of those cheeks over his manhood banished the thoughts. He needed this, and more importantly, he needed it right now.  
Rahim was the first to moan in release, bent over Hadi's back, who was braced against the seat and thrusting back as he felt the other's orgasm wash over him and into him - but it dragged on for much, much longer, and Hadi moaned again as his arms quivered, his guts tightening, and Gaffar stole a glance to watch while Mehdi rode his shaft. From profile, he could see Hadi's straining belly inch outward, bit by bit, spurt by spurt as Rahim rode the plateau of his orgasm for over a minute, then two as the other man erupted beneath that swelling globe. Gaffar's eyes went wide. Then Mehdi tweaked both of his nipples, tipping him over the edge as the sultan hilted on his thick shaft.

As with Rahim, Gaffar's mahood spouted gout after gout of thick, hot passion, and his vision greyed around the edges from the intensity of the orgasm as he clung to the bench he sprawled on, looking down as it rode on and on, and soon seeing the Sultan's rounded belly swell outward, spurt by spurt, inching towards Gaffar's own groaning abdomen for what felt like an aeon of pleasure, until he finally collapsed back, spent, and Mehdi clutched his engorged and now massive belly with both hands, trying to catch his breath with his own erection pressed achingly against the sphere. "Wh... what... what was that...?" he huffed, confused, but not yet willing to yield Gaffar's softening shaft just yet.

When the other man could provide no adequate explanation, the sultan pulled off and groaned as he felt the weight of his middle, glancing to the now heavily-swollen Hadi and the massive mess he had made into the pool before looking back at Gaffar with lust in his gaze. "What a show of virility... now allow me to repay it..." With a weak, half-hearted protest, Gaffar rolled over under Mehdi's prying hands and felt his cheeks spread before the sultan slid home, his enlarged belly tapping against the other man's back as he pounded away.

"He's huge," Rahim whispered in awe to Hadi, catching sight of the orbs now lewdly slapping at Gaffar's bare backside, bringing to mind the ripe canteloupes in the market before the overstimulated sultan slammed home and arched his back with a long, loud groan as those tumescent orbs visibly contracted, leaving Gaffar twitching and swelling as his belly hung lower and lower on his frame, the sultan's own overwhelming need pushing him to fill the dark-haired Gaffar, until his belly was pressing into the bench, and even then Mehdi kept going until he slumped back with a splash into the pool, leaving a tremendously bloated Gaffar sucking down shallow breaths as he tried easing the ache in his lap-filling belly, the sultan's seed spilling down his bare thighs - and inspiring Hadi to tug Rahim down for another round.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kourosh quietly cleared his throat, drawing a soft sigh of exasperation from Mehdi, who idly waved a hand from where he lay on a cushioned bench beneath a silken canopy. He did not attempt to conceal his nudity from the black-clad advisor, his belly rising above him where he sprawled, a bowl perched atop the dome bearing a mostly-denuded length of grapevine, a mere handful of grapes left. "What is it this time?" he asked, reaching up to pluck a grape from the vine, glancing over to the bearded man.

"Word has reached me of a complaint from your chefs, my sultan," the oily man offered with a short bow. "They complain of the hours worked, how much remains and how little rest they receive."  
Mehdi dropped the grape, letting it roll down the slope of his belly until it hit his chest with a soft "pap". "And what is it you recommend, oh twisted one?" He turned his attention back to his snack, picking up the grape from his bare chest.

"Servants, my lord - with the servants from the palace, it would make many hands to ease the problem. I can find suitable replacements if..." He trailed off, raising a meaningful, bushy brow to the sultan, who popped the grape in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully before motioning Kourosh to continue. "Well, if you were to permit the more unorthodox forms of servants to assist."

"You mean sorcery." Mehdi plucked another grape from the bowl, pointing it at Kourosh. "Don't pretend innocence, but if you say they are a reasonable replacement, then so be it. If they are not, you will be responsible for bringing the servants we had back." He popped the other grape in his mouth, waving Kourosh off as footsteps announced Fahri's return, his beaming smile fading a bit as he spotted the bearded advisor, trying to cover his naked groin and heavy, swollen belly with a bowl of pomegranates and his hand. As Kourosh spun on his heel and marched off with a scowl, Mehdi motioned Fahri to his side, a hand going to cup the other man's belly. Out of sight of both, the scowl became a broad smirk on the bearded advisor's face.  
============================================

ENDING 1 of ???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the sun rose, horns summoned the throngs of peasants and merchants to the pavilions overflowing with baked goods, fresh-smoked sausages and wine, a riotous profusion of smells and sounds soon filling the air. Within the palace, the black-clad Kourosh swept his way to the throne room where Mehdi stood beside his throne while an army of servants carried in the royal feast - stuffed camel, whole roast boar, peacocks and giraffes, a dizzying menagerie of roasted and seasoned meats along with deep bowls of fruits and massive jugs of libations to start the day. Mehdi himself was smirking at the dark-clad visitor, whose violet eyes twinkled back. "This is quite the feast indeed, my Sultan, though I have seen my fair share..."

With a laugh, Mehdi sat in his place, a servant bringing him a goblet and a brimming platter of food. "Then let us see how this will compare in the end - you see before you only the first course!" He took the first drink, then the first bite, and the others set in after his example. Plate after plate made their way around the room, and the visitor began ducking aside to whisper to this servant or that, who took a plate to one guard, or another, until all were enjoying the fruits of the fields, of the orchards, of the herds.

The sun was high in the sky as the festival wore on, the crowds outside laughing and cheering at the various displays, but within the palace, affairs seemed to have slowed down, with the sultan pausing to occasionally thump at his chest, choking down another bite. His open vest did little to conceal the very noticeable bulge in his stomach - as though he'd swallowed a rather large melon whole. Kourosh stepped up beside the sultan. "Are we having difficulties, my sultan? Is your kingdom a little too rich for your blood?" Mehdi bristled at that, jamming another mouthful of meat in his throat and continuing to guzzle down wine to lubricate everything even as the servants brought in fresh courses, new platters, and new treats.

As the sun sank towards the horizon the stream of plates continud, and the young Sultan's belly continued to distend and swell as he was served the first of every new tray, every new platter, every new beast brought in, but he refused to back down in the face of those mocking purple eyes of Kourosh, who seemed to delight in the ruler's discomfort, the way his belly forced his legs open, the way it shone with sweat from the sheer mass of food packed away into it. Though he was far from the only one suffering from the effects of mass consumption, Gaffar having unbuttoned his shirt long ago to let his own straining stomach breathe freely, the guards swaying on their feet or leaning against walls and pillars to rub at bulging bellies. Yet more and more continued to stream in.

By the time the moon began its rise into the night sky, with lamps lit, and groans filling the air, the last tray arrived at the Sultan's seat, whose staggeringly bloated middle rested on the ground in front of him, the metal groaning in strain under the packed, gurgling mountain of flesh. Almost insensate, he took a handful of the sweetened, clotted cream and jammed it in his mouth, swallowing painfully and feeling his skin creak and stretch as the tremendous swell grew that little bit bigger. Beside him, Gaffar had lost his seat under the relentless stretch of belly, the young man staring at the ceiling and burping openly as his belly towered over him - nowhere near the size of the sultan's inhuman swell, but beyond what he had ever encountered.

Everywhere in the room came grunts, groans, burps, belches, rumbles and gasps of effort, Kourosh chuckling as he swept in the sights, the guards too bloated to stand unsupported, the servants confused as the dark-robed figure made his way to the massively stuffed sultan. "So it was precisely as you say - greater than any one man should be able to fit." He reached out a booted foot to toy with that glutted globe, pushing out a raucous, throaty belch in the process. "Such wanton gluttony, I'm positively... thrilled." He grinned, waving a hand as the servants were sent scattering, the guards unable to respond as the food began to levitate into the air, the robes falling away to reveal the blue-skinned truth of the matter - the laughing djinn snapping his fingers as the collected guests found themselves forcibly fed the remainder of the vast feast.

"Your people will find this... most interesting, come the dawn." The djinn patted Mehdi's belly fondly. "Perhaps this might teach you to watch the size of your boasts, young sultan..."


End file.
